


Zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: Arkham Origins, Cyber Crime Unit, Drama, Enigma - Freeform, GCPD, Gen, Gotham City Police Department, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Der Grad zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn ist schmal. Sehr schmal. Doch wie konnte aus einem brillanten Verstand, dem Leiter der Einheit gegen Internetkriminalität des Gotham City Police Department und Experte für Informationstechnologien, ein gefährliches, geisteskrankes und kriminelles Genie werden, dass seinen Zweitwohnsitz in der berühmt berüchtigten Nervenheilstand Arkham Asylum hat?«</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie ist es mir ein inneres Bedürfnis, diese Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Außerdem habe ich schon von einigen Lesern gehört, dass sie sich eine Geschichte von mir wünschen, die in »Arkham Origins« spielt. Et voilà!
> 
> Seit ich in »Arkham Origins« erfahren habe, dass Edward Nigma (bzw. Nashton – ein furchtbarer Name so nebenbei bemerkt, da muss ich mir was einfallen lassen) alias der Riddler der Leiter der Cyber Crime Unit des GCPD war, frage ich mich, wie sich der Wandel zum kriminellen Genie im ArkhamVerse zugetragen haben könnte.

Montag. Er hasste den Montag. Und wenn er ehrlich war, waren ihm die anderen Wochentage - zumindest die, an denen er arbeiten musste - auch nicht gerade sympathisch. Aber der Montag war definitiv der schlimmste Tag der Woche. Und trotzdem quälte er sich auch an diesem Montag durch den Verkehr, um zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zu kommen.

Wie jeden Tag parkte Edward Nashton seinen 74'er Mustang auf dem Mitarbeiter-Parkplatz des Gotham City Police Departments. Als Chef der _Cyber Crime Unit_ hatte er sogar seinen eigenen Parkplatz. Auf einem schmalen Schild am Bordstein stand das Kennzeichen seines liebevoll und aufwendig gepflegten und restaurierten nachtblauen, mit zwei Längsstreifen von der Motorhaube über das Dach bis zum Heck verzierten, Mustangs.

Es war damals Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, als er den Wagen auf der Verwahrstelle des GCPD entdeckt hatte. Der Mustang war in einem schlechten Zustand, weswegen er auch aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stand er schon zwei Monate auf dem umzäunten und bewachten Areal der Verwahrstelle und wartete geduldig auf seinen Besitzer. Wem auch immer der Wagen gehörte, diese Person hatte neunzig Tage Zeit, ihn bei der Verwahrstelle auszulösen.

Doch der Besitzer tauchte nicht auf und wollte den Mustang zurück haben. Als der neunzigste Tag verstrichen war, war Edward pünktlich zum Ablauf Frist in der Verwahrstelle und packte dem verdutzten Polizeibeamten die Auslösesumme in bar auf den Tisch, unterschrieb die erforderlichen Papiere und schnappte sich die Besitzdokumente und die Schlüssel.

Gleich am nächsten Tag ließ er sich als neuer Besitzer des Mustangs eintragen und orderte ein neues Kennzeichen. Die Tinte auf den Dokumenten der Kfz-Stelle war noch nicht ganz trocken, da befand sich der Wagen bereits auf einem Anhänger, um in die beste Werkstatt von Gotham City gebracht zu werden.

Das war jetzt etwas mehr als zwei Jahre her. Damals hatte Edward noch nicht als Abteilungsleiter für das GCPD gearbeitet und war auch noch nicht fest angestellt gewesen. Er hatte sich freiberuflich um die Wartung der Computer und Server gekümmert. Anscheinend hatte er großartige Arbeit geleistet, denn nach wenigen Monaten bekam er ein Jobangebot als Angestellter in der Verwaltung. Von da an dauerte es nicht lange, bis man sein Talent für die Datenverarbeitung erkannte und ihn in die IT-Abteilung versetzte. Der damaligen Leiter dieser Abteilung konnte Edward schon am ersten Tag mit seinem Wissen weit hinter sich lassen und eine Woche später war er plötzlich selber der Leiter.

Zum Glück wusste bis heute Niemand, dass er schon damals ein wenig getrickst hatte, um den ersten Job im GCPD zu bekommen. Er wollte unbedingt einen Fuß in der Tür der Stadtverwaltung haben und musste ein klein wenig nachhelfen, indem er sich in die Computer der Stadt gehackt hatte.

Edward stellte den Motor ab und zog die Handbremse an. Dann nahm er sich seine Brille ab und ließ seufzend den Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Trotz der mehrspurigen Fahrbahn kam es jeden Morgen auf der _Pioneers Bridge_ zu einem Stau in beide Richtungen. Heute war es besonders schlimm gewesen, da sein Mustang, erst nach zehn Minuten anspringen wollte.

Dieses Problem hatte er in jedem Winter, seit sich der den Wagen in seinem Besitz befand. Amerikanische Wagen waren generell anfällig für Kälte und vermutlich war sein Mustang eine richtige Diva, was den Winter betraf. Und das Schicksal meinte es nicht besonders gut mit ihm, da es für Ende Oktober eindeutig zu kalt war.

Nachdem er sich für einige wenige Minuten kreativen gedanklichen Flüchen hingab, entschloss er sich doch noch, auch an diesem Tag seinen Arbeitsplatz aufzusuchen. Er setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf und griff hinter sich, um nach seinem Laptop zu angeln, der auf der Rückbank lag. Zwar waren die Computer des GCPD nicht die Schlechtesten, aber er bevorzugte einfach seine eigene Technik.

Aus einer Innentasche der Laptop-Tasche fischte er einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor, mit dessen Hilfe er das abschließbare Handschuhfach öffnete. Von dort holte er einen großen Schlüsselbund und seine eingeschweißte Kennkarte hervor. Ohne diese beiden Dinge würde er trotz seines schon einige Jahre andauernden Arbeitsverhältnisses nicht zu seinem Arbeitsplatz gelangen. Mitarbeiter wie er, die keine Polizeibeamten waren, mussten sich ausweisen, wenn sie in die unteren oder oberen Stockwerke wollten.

Edward schlurfte über den Parkplatz, um durch den Haupteingang ins Gebäude zu gelangen. Im Gegensatz zu den Dienstfahrzeugen wie Streifenwagen und Wagen für Undercover-Einsätze, mussten die Privatfahrzeuge auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite abgestellt werden. Zwar war der Parkplatz gut einsehbar, trotzdem befürchtete er, dass früher oder später ein Attentat auf einen der Wagen verübt wurde.

Es gab in Gotham City zwei Gebäude des GCPD. Eines befand sich in _Old Gotham_ im Norden im Stadtteil _Amusement Mile_. Der größere Gebäude und Hauptquartier der SWAT-Einheit war in _Burnley,_ ganz im Süden der Stadt in _New Gotham_. Dort befand sich auch Edwards Arbeitsplatz.

Das Gebäude ragte prominent und düster in den Himmel und sollte schon alleine durch seine Höhe und die dunkle Fassade einschüchternd und abschreckend wirken. Bei Kleinkriminellen und Gelegenheitsverbrechern funktionierte das sicherlich auch ganz gut, doch die großen Fische beeindruckte das Gebäude recht wenig.

Individuen wie Oswald Cobblepot oder Roman Sionis, die beide schon ziemlich dicke Akten beim GCPD hatten, waren mit allen Wassern gewaschen und nahmen die - eher halbherzigen - Bemühungen der Polizei nicht mal mehr richtig ernst. Die schweren Jungs aus Gothams Unterwelt lachten sich wegen dem inkompetenten Verhalten eher ins Fäustchen, bevor sie sich von Commissioner Loeb und seinen Leuten bedroht fühlten.

Edward konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Eines seiner liebsten Hobbies war es mittlerweile geworden, Ermittlungsakten zu lesen. Eigentlich stand ihm das nicht zu, aber er hatte inzwischen Mittel und Wege gefunden, wie er unauffällig und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen die Akten in aller Ruhe lesen konnte.

Die meisten Polizisten des GCPD waren inkompetente Stümper. Manche von ihnen waren dumm wie Holz. Die hatten kein Brett vor dem Kopf – sie waren das Brett. Er nahm die Wenigsten von ihnen wirklich ernst. Allerdings gab es auch bei der Polizei Ausnahmen - in Form von Captain James Gordon. Er und ein paar seiner Männer, wie zum Beispiel Harvey Bullock, konnte er wirklich ernst nehmen. Sie waren im korrupten Sumpf der Polizei ein echter Lichtblick, da sie ehrlich waren und sich nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schmieren ließen.

Den Kragen der dicken Winterjacke hochgeschlagen, den Laptop unter dem Arm geklemmt, die Kennkarte an einem Schlüsselband um den Hals gehängt und den großen Schlüsselband am Gürtel betrat Edward das Gotham City Police Department und wurde sofort von grellem Neonlicht und einer trockenen Wärme in Empfang genommen.

Er hätte auch genauso gut durch den Hintereingang das Gebäude betreten können, was auch praktischer gewesen wäre, da er so einen kürzeren Weg gehabt hätte, aber bedingt durch einige interne Veränderungen war er seit zwei Monaten dazu gezwungen, jeden Tag diesen Umweg in Kauf zu nehmen.

Im Sommer hatte Commissioner Loeb beschlossen, das interne Verteilungssystem für die Hauspost zu verändern und hatte infolge dessen das bisher verwendete altmodische, aber gut funktionierende Rohrpostsystem abgeschafft. Für die Polizisten und die Mitglieder der SWAT-Einheit war das kein Problem, aber die zivilen Mitarbeiter der Verwaltung und der IT waren nun gezwungen, mehrmals am Tag in einem Durchgangszimmer nahe der Büros im Erdgeschoss nachzusehen, ob Post für sie hinterlegt worden war. Dafür hatte jede Abteilung ihre mit einem Schloss gesicherte Ablage - ähnlich einem Briefkasten -, die nur mit dem Abteilungsschlüssel geöffnet werden konnte.

"Morgen Nashton", wurde er von Detective Harvey Bullock begrüßt, der mit einem Stapel Akten unter dem Arm gerade auf dem Weg in sein Büro zu sein schien.

Edward nickte ihm nur kurz zu, was Bullock nicht weiter störte. Der Polizist wusste, dass der IT Experte des GCPD morgens nicht gerade gesprächig war und man ihn am Besten bis zum Mittag in Ruhe ließ.

"Wir haben was Neues zu diesem Spinner Anarky", sagte Bullock noch, ehe er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick abwandte, den Gang hinunter eilte und durch die Tür verschwand. Edward seufzte lautlos und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Winterjacke auf.

Anarky. Hinter diesem Pseudonym waren sie nun schon seit Wochen her. Nun ja, genauer gesagt war das Team von Captain Gordon hinter Anarky her. Edwards _Cyber Crime Unit_ war zwar an diesem Fall beteiligt und er kümmerte sich höchstpersönlich um die digitalen Spuren, die dieser Verrückte hinterließ, aber das war nicht besonders spannend.

Es bestand zwar kein Zweifel daran, dass dieser Anarky ein intelligentes Kerlchen war, der sich sehr gut darauf verstand, seine Spuren zu verwischen, aber Edward konnte er damit nicht hinters Licht führen. Er wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, wer sich hinter dem Pseudonym versteckte und es war eine Enttäuschung gewesen. Anarky war nichts weiter als ein Jugendlicher, der sich anscheinend tödlich langweilte.

Edward hatte es weder Gordon noch einer höheren Instanz gemeldet, denn er sah keinen Sinn darin, diesem pubertierenden, etwas größenwahnsinnigen Jungen die Hölle heiß zu machen. Es gab weit aus wichtigere Dinge, um die man sich kümmern sollte und musste, als einen Burschen, der im Internet große Reden schwang und Graffiti an Häuserwände sprühte.

Irgendetwas ging in Gotham vor sich. Etwas Großes. Und das war ausnahmsweise mal nicht der Verrückte, der sich als Fledermaus verkleidete und im Dunkeln durch die Häuserschluchten von Gotham City flog. Nein, das, was vor sich ging, was definitiv eine Nummer größer.

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
